Where do baby ghosts come from?
by Spiritdreams12
Summary: Danny is having some werid growing pains and finds out why... one-shot :Update 7/2/12 this was only writen for fun I have no plans to continte it. Tho if some boby was to adopt and write for it. Feel free just keep this bases of what is writen. Also send my the link I like to see what you did!:


Where do baby ghosts come from?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom belong to Butch Hartman I only own my OC.

Notes: Some people might want to kill me, but you can blame the Val cans for this; also here is another "way" Box Lunch came into being. Enjoy!

"Danny what has gotta into you" Sam asked looking at Danny with a frighted and puzzled look

on her face. "Yeah man Tucker piped in You never picked a fight with Dash before, much less give a

him bloody nose". "I don't know"! Danny yelled "I just lost it for some reason" Both of his friends

looked at him puzzled and sighed. For Danny's outburst all three of them were facing Dentition after

summer break. "Your lucky your parents are out of town"Tucker added. "I know" Danny fumed. Jack

and Maddie had taken Jazz, his sister on two month college campus tour. All three were walking home

from school on the last day of it. Soon both Tucker and Sam departed they both were leaving for out

town vacation with there families the next day. leaving Danny to continue on his way home alone and with his thoughts.

'What is wrong me he thought, I feel so angry and want to start a fight with any body' he

stopped "But why do want I fight guys most of all" He said to him self. "I think I know what's wrong

Danny Phantom" a high pitched voice said. Danny span around he thought he was alone. There

standing across the street from was a women wearing a long purple shall moon shaped earrings and a

turban. Before Danny could speak she spoke up "Relax Phantom, I know who you are cause I'm a

medium a can sense and talk to ghosts Oho!" Danny was speechless. "Come inside and I can tell you

more" she continued walking into her shop `which Danny just noticed right than was Fortune telling

booth. Against his better judgment he went inside. The room was filled with burning incense and lit

candles, a table in the center of the room had two chairs one on each side of it. On the table's surface

was a crystal ball. Danny walked in and sat on the chair closest to him. He was bewildered he never

thought mediums existed or that one lived in his town. "Oho!" A loud shill voice called and the women

appeared again and sat at the chair across from him. "Who are you?" Danny asked her once he

recomposed himself. "You can call Madame she repealed I am a medium, who can see and talk to

ghosts and know all about them and there afterlives". "So you know whats wrong with me" Danny

asked before he could stop was egar to find out. "O ho yes I do" she replied. "Tell me"

Danny pleaded. She looked at him quite amused and than spoke, "Phantom do you know where baby

ghosts come from?" Danny stared at her horrified. "What does that have to do with anything" he asked.

Madame continued smiling "The reason you are feeling aggressive and want to fight all the time is

because you are in "ghost Heat". Danny jaw dropped "what!" was all he squeak out. "Or to be more

precise your in "ghost rut" only the girl ghosts go into "ghost heat" Madame fished. Danny looked at

Madame speechless. "I'm in a ghost rut" Danny asked shaking "Why?" Madame chucked and

explained "Cause once every one hundred years ghosts your age or older come together to find a mate

and breed." Danny only stared at her in disbelief. "But what about...?" He began to say "Doesn't matter

she's not a ghost our every will be" Madame intercepted "Right now your body is craving some hot ghost girl

action" she finished with a smile. "Than I just won't go to the mating" Danny said hotly. "You don't

have a choice Madame spoke in a week you and every ghost will absentmindedly travel to the ghost

zone to a secret location to find a mate". "Every ghost" Danny squeaked suddenly fearful. Madame

looked at him thoughtfully "well not every ghost, ghosts like Clockwork or the Observant won't be

there. They to powerful to be affected by this kind of nonsense. They probably just blindfold

themselves and put ear plugs in there ears so they don't have to see or hear the 'ghostly wails'. Danny

looked crestfallen. "Relax Phantom, you're enjoy yourself mate with a nice ghost girl or two that will

become you mate for all eternity Besides... Danny up hopefully Your nemesis Vlad Plamius is going

though the same thing" Madame added with a smile...

The End

Bonus: Danny stuck his head though the fenton portal and looked around. Seeing no one he walked

though into his basement "I can't believe I got so many ghost girls" he said to himself somewhat

amused. He looked at himself his jumpsuit was torn in many different places, His ghost rut had last a

month; and he spent it in the ghost zone with all the other like minded ghosts. He transformed back into

his human self and sighed his clothes where still torn. He walked up the stairs to living room hoping to

get to his room to change. "Just where have you been young man"? Said a loud male voice. Danny

froze, turning around he saw his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton as well as Sam,Tucker and Jazz there

arms crossed and looking at him with stern expressions.


End file.
